The list
by MissyEvil
Summary: "23. Kiss a nurse or doctor. Bonus points if it's a girl!" Is one of the items on Regina's list of crazy things she has to do on her bachelorette party. However, she never could have imagined this would happen when she kisses a random, but beautiful, blonde doctor called Emma Swan…
1. Shit

**Hey guys I'm back again! I hope you all had great holidays and an amazing christmas! I'm finally starting to graduate which means I have more time to write :) Expect updates from other stories as well pretty soon! Let me know if you want me to continue this story please! :)**

 **Love you all! And thank you for reading!**

* * *

Regina Mills was drunk. This could no longer be denied after she just fell because of an - probably not even to the eye visible - unevenness in the pavement. She had only been drunk once before in her life, when she was still a teenager, and she had promised herself that it would never happen again. But here she was, falling because of this stupid unevenness. She had actually considered calling someone to complain about this - because seriously this should be illegal - however, her friends had taken away her phone. Probably for the best.

The most awful thing about the whole situation was that her clumsiness, sprained ankle and failed attempts to form a coherent sentence were for everyone to see. Just great.

"Regina!" Katherine called out for her. The brunette turned on her feet, being careful to to strain her other ankle in the process. She faced the, clearly also drunk, blonde standing now in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Her words were slurred and her voice was way too loud, but Regina didn't care. She was sure that she sounded even more ridiculous.

"I'm fine. Just hurt my ankle a little bit, it's probably nothing." She managed to get out.

"Good." Katherine responded. She gestured wildly towards their friend Belle to come over. The girl immediately walked towards them.

"Hi guys. Are you okay Regina? Me and some of the others saw you falling."

The brunette groaned. "I think everyone did. Why are you so sober?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't usually drink a lot. I like to stay focused." She smiled sweetly and looked at her two messed up friends. "It's fine though. I like watching you."

"You laughed didn't you?" Regina asked.

"I think everyone on the street did." Katherine jumped in.

"Anyways," Belle said, "We thought that since you had this thing with your ankle we might go over to the hospital and have it checked out." The girl cast a looked towards her blonde friend next to her, that was easily caught by Regina.

"What's this about?" She raised her eyebrows (or at least attempted to).

Belle pushed a piece of paper into her hands that was now wrinkled after Regina had tried to get rid of it multiple times before.

"No please! Not this stupid thing again." Regina looked at the list.

"Oh come on Regina! It's your bachelorette party! A list of crazy things to do is a must!" Katherine was almost jumping up an down now, eager to see her normally always professional friend go a little crazy. "Besides, some of these things are like super normal." She added.

"Kate! Most of these involve me doing some really really weird stuff to a man that I don't know! I don't think Robin will be okay with this." She was getting better at this making sentences thing.

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. Belle pointed towards one specific item on the list. "Yes, but this one might be just perfect."

Regina's eyes scrolled down to number 23 on the list.

 _23\. Kiss a nurse or doctor. Bonus points if it's a girl!_

"You're kidding right?" She said. She stared in disbelief at her friends.

"Ah come on Regina! You have to do it." Katherine wined. "Do it for us."

The brunette looked at the list again, and at her clearly swollen ankle. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Obviously she would never do this if she was sober, but her ankle did really hurt so she would have to go anyways. Besides, it would be great if her two friends would finally shut up about the list; and it seemed that the only way to do that would be to actually do something that's on the list. Also, she could totally do this, and she wouldn't have to feel guilty towards Robin. After all, it's a girl.

"Okay." She slurred. "Let's go."

* * *

Both Katherine and Belle looked completely taken aback by her answer. Katherine was the first to recover and awkwardly jump into Regina's arms. "Yeeeeess!" She screamed.

"Ouch!" Regina said.

"You have to come in with me." Regina whispered to Belle. "Please."

Belle laughed. "You realize that you're not actually whispering? And sorry, I can't come in. They said that a doctor would come pick you up anytime now."

Regina groaned and leaned back in her seat. "We've been here for an hour now, and where in the hell is Katherine? I thought she was getting food. I'm hungry."

The petite brunette chuckled once more. "Looks like that last shot is hitting you hard."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Regina, never mind." Belle couldn't hide the smile on her face. She had never seen her friend like this in all the years that she had known her. This was so fun! And she was totally going to make fun of Regina tomorrow at work. "Just try to relax a little okay?"

Regina nodded and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

"Regina Mills?" A woman's voice called out.

Belle nudged the sleeping woman next to her. "Regina." She whispered. "Regina wake up."

The doctor awkwardly cleared her voice and called out again. "Regina Mills?"

"Yes!" The brunette yelled way too loud, causing everyone in the waiting room to stare at her. Her cheeks flushed a dark red immediately. "Uh.. that's me." She said quietly this time. Belle was holding her hand in front of her mouth, trying not to laugh. Katherine, who had returned, remained asleep in her own chair.

Regina stood up, grabbed her purse and walked towards the doctor, keeping her eyes on the floor. She could walk those couple of steps towards that lovely looking woman right? She stumbled on her feet, pain and alcohol were definitely not a good mix.

She approached the doctor and tried her best to appear as sober as possible. "I am Mills. Regina."

The woman looked amused and shook Regina's hand. "Great. I am Swan. Emma." She smiled friendly at Regina. "Follow me."

Regina stared at the blonde doctor in front of her. It might be her drunkenness, but this woman was gorgeous. Her emerald green eyes looked kind and full of life, even at this late hour.

The brunette followed Doctor Swan through the halls of the hospital, being careful not to lean too much on her bad foot. She was going to hate herself so much tomorrow. That is, if she could even get out of bed.

"So." The doctor said, while leading Regina into one of the examination rooms. "What happened? I understood that you fell?"

The brunette nodded slowly. She couldn't seem to take her eyes of the gorgeous blonde sitting standing in front of her. "Yes. I uh.. we are having a party and I just kind of lost my balance for a moment."

Emma smiled and gestured for her to sit on the bed. "Did you drink any alcohol tonight?"

Regina smiled softly. "Would you believe me if I said no."

The blonde chuckled once more. "Not really, but I have to ask this regarding any medicine that we can give to you."

"I drank a couple." Regina admitted. She stared down at her swollen ankle which was now in the - weirdly soft but nice - hands of the doctor. She winced when Emma touched a painful part of her foot.

Emma took a step back and took some bandage from a table. "You have a sprained ankle. Nothing too bad. You just have to rest your foot for the next couple of days. You can also pick up some aspirin with this receipt, but please do not take any tonight, since it will not go well with the level of alcohol in your blood. I will put a bandage over your foot now, but you should take it off when you're taking a shower. If the pain is still really bad you can use the extra one that I will give you as well to apply some new bandage. Sounds good?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. Sounds good. Thank you."

Emma finished applying the bandage and filled in some forms for Regina. "Well then, I guess you're all done. You can take these forms to pick up some aspirin and here's your extra bandage." She placed both items in Regina's hand and smiled softly at her. For a second Regina was lost in those green eyes again, but she managed to catch herself again.

"Okay. Thank you very much Doctor."

"You're welcome. Have a good night, and make sure you give your foot some rest."

"I will do that."

* * *

"And?" Katherine said once the three were outside the hospital. She seemed to be wide awake again and was practically jumping up and down.

"And what?" Regina responded.

"Well… did you kiss her?" Belle asked.

Regina laughed. "Really? That's what you want to know? You don't want to know if my ankle is okay?"

Katherine waved her off. "Who cares about that. Regina you promised!"

The brunette shook her head. "I-"

"Excuse me." A voice said, making the three women turn around (Regina with some struggle considering her injury) and face the hospital again.

"Emma." Regina said under her breath.

"You uh.. you forgot your purse." The blonde doctor said a bit awkwardly as she took a step towards Regina. Katherine witnessed the interaction between the two with wide eyes.

"Oh well, thank you. That's very polite of you." Regina said, now much more sober than before. She was glad to be regaining some of her vocabulary.

Emma nodded and turned on her heels to return to the hospital.

"Sorry doctor." Katherine said, making Emma face them again. Regina immediately knew what this was about, and her face turned bright red once again.

"Kate no." She mouthed towards her, but her friend didn't notice or chose to ignore her.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"Me and my friends here were wondering if you could do us a favor. See the thing is, this is Regina's bachelorette party tonight. And we have this list of crazy things that she needs to do, and she kind of promised that she would do this one." Katherine spoke.

The blonde frowned. Regina noticed that some of the flickering in her eyes had suddenly disappeared.

"Okay.." Emma said.

"Well anyways, she needs to kiss a doctor or a nurse, and we were wondering if she could give you a quick kiss. Nothing with tongue obviously or anything. Just a kiss." Katherine obviously did not care talking about this at all. She didn't notice the two red faces staring awkwardly.

"I mean.." The blonde started.

"You don't have to." Regina interrupted her. "They're just being silly."

The blonde looks down at the brunette's hands, noticing the big diamond ring there. She realizes that she's an idiot for not having noticed it before. Suddenly she hears herself speak. "No I'll do it. We have these kinds of things more often here. As long as it's nothing crazier than that."

* * *

Katherine and Belle laughed. "We promise." Belle said, who was now smiling broadly.

"Come on Regina, we promise that you can go home after this and we will never bug you again with this stupid list."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Both Belle and Katherine said.

Regina took a step towards Emma. "I'm very sorry about dragging you into this. It has truly being a crazy night." Thank god that not all the alcohol had left her system, because suddenly she felt like she needed it.

"It's okay, really." Emma responded.

"Okay then." Regina said awkwardly, closing the gap between the two women and kissing the doctor standing in front of her.

As soon as their lips touched, everything around her seemed to disappear. She didn't hear her friends take a picture, or the sirens of incoming ambulances, she didn't hear Emma's pager, and neither did Emma. She didn't feel anything, not even her throbbing ankle, she only felt Emma's lips on hers, moving so slowly that it was barely noticeable. Time seemed to stand still while their lips were glued together. She wished this moment could last forever.

"Swan! Stop kissing chicks and come on! We paged you!"

Emma pulled away and stared at Regina, her cheeks flushed, before she ran after the man that had ruined their moment.

Regina was left standing alone.

"Shit." She said to herself.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue! :)**


	2. Hi again

**Omg guys! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! It's so kind of you all and I really really appreciate it! It definitely convinced me to really continue this story, which is why I have chapter number two for you all! I hope you love this one as well!**

 **I did not grammar check it so I'm sorry for mistakes that might be in it. English is not my first language and sometimes my head messes up. Forgive me.**

 **I will promise to update as fast as I can, which can be from a couple of days till two weeks, but I promise that that is the max and I will try to upload faster than this second chapter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy it and please do let me know what you think and what you would like to see happening! :)**

* * *

Emma felt so relieved when she finally arrived home at six in the morning. She was exhausted after her night shift, and with the elevator not working she had to drag herself up onto the 5th floor towards her small apartment. She took a deep breath and quietly entered. All she wanted was to go to bed and sleep till at least dinner. However, she knew that was not an option. It would still be a couple of hours before she finally got the time to go to bed.

She tiptoed towards the bedrooms, took one lingering look at her inviting room and bed, and opened the door next to it. Slowly she walked to the small bed, and sat down next to it. She stared at the small boy sleeping peacefully and for a second she forgot about how tired she was, and how her head was aching, and how fucked up her life really was sometimes. In this moment, everything was perfect. She stroke the boy's hair from his face and smiled at him. She looked at the timer next to his bed, and just like always it turned to 6:05 and a small beeping sound emerged from it. Emma immediately turned it off and looked at her son again as his eyes slowly opened.

"Mom?" He said, his voice shaky.

"Hi." She whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

The boy nodded and slowly sat up in his bed to hug her. "How was work?"

Emma smiled at him. He always seemed to amaze her with his kindness. "It was good, thank you Henry. Did you have fun with Ruby yesterday?"

Henry nodded more eagerly now. He always loved it when Ruby came over. She usually let him stay up a little later than normal, and she never said 'no' when he wanted to play games.

"Good. I'm glad you did." She took a breath and stood up to turn on the lights, even though Henry complained that it hurt his sleep eyes. "I"m going to make breakfast okay? You try to find some clothes for today and I will come help you once I have your pancakes started. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah."

Emma left the bedroom and walked back towards the kitchen to get breakfast started for them. Henry is only 7, but she usually lets him pick out his own clothes first, because she knows he likes the independence. She will check later to make sure he doesn't decide to wear his pajama's to school. She's not really hungry herself, but she knows her son likes to eat together and even though her work schedule changes a lot, and she works a lot of nightshifts, she tries to keep everything as normal as possible for Henry. She doesn't want it to affect his life.

She decides to call Ruby while she's "elegantly" putting the pancake batter into the pan. Somehow she never seems to get better at this. The phone rings a couple of times before the other girl answers.

 _"Hey."_ The girl answers.

"Hi. It's me."

 _"Hey!_ " She says, more enthusiastic this time.

"How was everything yesterday?" The blonde asks.

 _"It was great, as usual. We ate pizza, played some games and watched TV."_

Emma smiles. "Sounds great. I just wanted to say thanks for watching him, I know you had other plans. So really, thanks."

 _"Anytime for you. You know that. I know you're all doing it for him."_

"I am, but still, you probably made your girlfriend what's-her-name very sad."

Ruby laughed on the other side of the phone. _"She'll get over it. Besides, I don't think it's working out."_

This time it was Emma who laughed. "You're kidding me! I thought you said she could be the one."

 _"Well you know me."_

"Yeah.. I do." Emma said, softer this time.

It stayed quiet for a little while until Ruby spoke up again. _"So.. do you think that we can hangout sometime soon again? Just the two of us?"_

Normally Emma would have said yes right away, but suddenly she fell quiet for some reason. She and Ruby had known each since they were 16 years old, which was almost ten years now. They had been a couple for two of those years, but it was very casual and they both decided that they were better as friends. However, sometimes they still liked to hook up from time to time. Just because well.. they did have fun together. Emma didn't really know the best way to describe them, but they were best friends for sure. She could always count on Ruby to have her back.

 _"Em?"_

The blonde was suddenly snapped from her thoughts. "Oh um sorry Rubes. Yeah, sometime soon."

 _"Okay then… well I just arrived at work so I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon okay?"_

"Okay. Thanks again."

Emma wondered why she didn't want to hang out with Ruby. Maybe she was just really tired, it had been a crazy night. Lots of drunk people with broken noses, and then there had been that weird incident with that woman.. Emma had tried not to think about it, but how could she? That kiss was amazing. Sloppy, yes, but amazing. She probably shouldn't have agreed to the bet, but in some way she just couldn't say no. The blonde shook her head. She had to stop thinking about this. Was she crazy or something? It meant nothing and it was nothing, just an innocent kiss for a stupid bet from a woman she did not know. Instead, she should focus on the burning pancakes in from of her.

"Shit, shit shit." Emma said as she quickly removed the pancakes from the pan.

"Henry! Are you almost done? Your pancakes are ready." She yelled as she placed the pancakes on the two plates and carried them to the table. It was already getting a bit later than normal due to her conversation with Ruby so she hoped the boy had managed to get himself dressed properly for school. Instead of waiting for an answer the blonde decided to check on it herself.

She walked into the bathroom only to find him in a small dinosaur onesie that Emma had got for him last Christmas. "Henry!" She said, making the boy face her. Immediately his cheeks flushed.

"Please mom, please."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sorry kid. It's not happening. As awesome as this is, your fancy school won't allow it." Emma had chosen for some of the better elementary schools in New York for Henry. It was expensive, but she wanted the best education for her son, she wanted him to get the opportunities that she never got. It meant that she had to work some extra shifts, but it was all worth the effort. Henry loved school, and he was one of the smartest kids in his class.

The boy frowned as he went back to his bedroom to change. "Hurry up. We're gonna be late!"

* * *

Emma and Henry ran the last couple of yards towards the school. The blonde was holding her son's hand and dragging him behind her. "Not so fast mom."

"Your teacher is gonna kill me if we're late, and I think he already hates me."

Henry laughed through his panting. "I think so too."

Just as they set foot inside the building the bell rang. "Oh no." The boy said, looking up at his mother.

"Oh no indeed. You think mister Gold will let you in?"

Henry shook his head. "No.. we have to go to the principal right away. I think they changed it since we have the new one."

Emma groaned as if she were an 8 year old herself. "Okay then. Let's go. I have to meet this principal anyway."

The two walked into the office of the principal which, unfortunately, was empty. "Great." The blonde said, taking a seat into one of the chairs.

It was larger than it had been before, she noticed, and there seemed to be a desk for an assistant, as well as a separate door to the real office. Just as Emma wanted to stand up to knock on the door, someone suddenly called out. "Hello?"

Emma looked around to notice that it was coming from another small room, which seemed to be some sort of archive room. "Uh yeah. Henry Swan here with his mother."

"You're late I assume?" The woman's voice from the other room said.

Emma wasn't quite sure if she should walk over the room, or if she should stay seated. She looked over at Henry who just shrugged. "Yeah, he's late." It stayed quiet for a second. "Sorry." Emma added.

"It's okay. I'll be right there. It's good that you came here, the new principal would probably like to chat with the two of you anyways. Swan you said?"

"Yes." Emma responded. "Henry Swan and I'm his mother. Emma Swan."

"Emma Swan?" The woman's voice said slowly, as the woman emerged from the room.

The blonde stared at the brunette standing in front of her. "Oh no."

"Yes.. you could say that." The brunette responded.

Henry nudged her elbow to get her attention. "Mom, do you know her?"

Emma cleared her voice. "Um sort of.. I guess. This is Belle." She said, sort of unsure.

"Yes, yes." The woman rushed. "I'm Belle, I'm the new principal's assistant." She waved kindly at Henry, who awkwardly waved back at her.

The three of them stared at each other for a few - very uncomfortable - seconds before Belle finally broke the silence.

"You can go in now."

Emma groaned once more. "Stay here with Belle, Henry. I'll be right back. I'm just going to introduce you and have a chat and then you can go to class okay?"

He nodded and grabbed one of the books laying in the big office.

The blonde knocked on the door once, before she decided not to wait and just enter. She looked at the woman sitting behind the desk. She recognized her instantly. Not that she had expected to see anyone else after encountering Belle just now and seeing her nervous reaction.

Regina's beautiful dark hair was flowing around her face as the woman was focusing on some paperwork laying in front of her. Emma stared at her, and tried to figure out why her stomach was doing back flips. While she stared at her, the kiss kept playing over and over in her head and Emma had to force herself to think of anything - or anyone - else. Just as the woman wanted to speak, she finally looked up and noticed Emma standing there. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.  
Emma only now saw the dark circles under her eyes, as well as the empty cups of coffee laying on the desk. She must be exhausted and completely hungover after that night. The blonde realized they had been staring at each other for a full minute now. She should probably say something.

"Hi again."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
